Cardcaptor Sakura Shorts
by RiverLake
Summary: A few short stories arranged in a way that shows how Sakura and Syaoran's relationship commences up until their marriage for your reading pleasure.
1. The get Together

**Cardcaptor Sakura Shorts  
><strong>_**Author's Note: **_Hi again! Thank you for all your reviews on the previous story I posted; this time, I'm writing a series of stories (in order, mind you) of Sakura and Syaoran (as always). I do hope you enjoy them!  
>PS: They go chapter by chapter, not in one continuous round. That would be very tedious. :)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The Get-Together<strong>

_**A/N: **__This is how they got together (at least in my story) and basically the start of a relationship. I know, it's a little cliché with the best-friend-into-couple thing but hey, anyone getting tired of it? :P_

_**Rating: **__K+ (there isn't a make out scene in here, anyway; just the first kiss, which in _my _opinion, should always be nice and simple :)_

_**Genre: **__Romance/Humour_

_And let the reading commence! :D_

* * *

><p>"Awwh, hell no…"<p>

Teenage heartthrob of Tomoeda High, Syaoran Li had been running through pictures – and showing off – new apps on his brand new iPhone when he'd groaned. His best friend, charmingly beautiful Sakura Kinomoto, looked over at him with an exasperated look on her face.

"Which is it this time? Screen not smooth or not sensitive enough?" she asked him sarcastically.

Syaoran shot her an annoyed look. "I never said not _smooth _enough," he justified with that know-it-all voice Sakura found all-too-familiar.

"Then what _is _it?" she asked impatiently.

Abruptly his expression turned from one of annoyance to a funny playful horror. "I don't have any pictures of my girlfriend on my phone," he whined, clearly upset.

"Syao, you don't have a girlfriend," Sakura reminded, taunting him. "You have a crush, of whom you still haven't told me about!" With her finger in the book she had been reading, she hit him on the shoulder with enough force to knock his fancy new phone out of his hand.

Syaoran yelped and managed to catch the phone before it hit the ground. "Watch it!" he exclaimed, then winced as his carefully rotated his shoulder. "And that was my bruised shoulder. Thanks a lot, Saks."

Sakura laughed, sounding like windchimes blowing in the breeze to Syaoran. "Don't worry, if you can feel pain, you're still alive," she giggled, then laughed again as her best friend snorted. "And it's not _my _fault you didn't take any pictures of your _crush_," she emphasized.

"All right, all right, she's my crush!" Syaoran finally admitted defeat. "But it's not _entirely _my fault, you see. She would never let me take pictures of her in the first place!"

Sakura snorted and rolled her eyes before she resumed reading. What Syaoran didn't know was that her heart had begun to beat faster with all the talk about his crush. _Oh, Syaoran! _she thought, sighing inwardly. _Are you so dense you can't see I like you…_more _than just a best friend?_

With her chin propped on her closed fist and resting on her knee, and the sunlight streaming down in golden rays to highlight her auburn hair, it was a photo opportunity Syaoran just couldn't miss. As discreetly as possible, he selected the camera app on his phone and took the shot without Sakura noticing. With the clear screen and excellent colour, Syaoran couldn't help but make it his new wallpaper. If anyone asked, he would say that they were best friends and nothing more – as much as he wanted it to be.

Out of the corner of her clear emerald eyes, Sakura saw Syaoran smirk. "What are you smirking about?" she retorted, and almost delicately plucked the phone out of his hands. When she saw her picture on the home page, she yelped. "You took a picture of me while I wasn't looking?" she exclaimed, surprised and annoyed. "Gosh, Syao, can't you respect a girls privacy?"

She was about to delete it when she realized that _her _picture was on _his _homepage. "And what on earth am I doing on your homepage?" she wondered aloud. As hope rose in her, she killed it by saying, "If your crush happens to like you and sees this on your homepage, _good luck _trying to woo her."

Smoothly, Syaoran said, "Oh, She won't mind. After all, she'll be seeing herself."

Sakura's eyes snapped open. "I…don't know what you're talking about," she said final, returning the phone back to him and turning red. She refused to look him in the eye.

"Oh, yes you do," Syaoran said quietly, and moved closer to her. She looked up and stared into his amber eyes.

"Syaoran…" she began softly, brushing her thumb across his lips. But before she could continue, he pressed his lips to hers. It was everything Sakura had expected her first kiss to be like: soft, sweet and simple.

When Syaoran pulled back, he couldn't wipe the stupid grin off his face. "Hehe," was all he managed, blushing furiously and looking more adorable than ever.

Sakura wasn't doing any better. Her cheeks were scarlet and her lips pulled in and smiling. Then her expression changed. "I suppose you couldn't have said anything earlier!" she said, pretending to be annoyed, and turned away.

"Wha-at…" Syaoran said, smiling as he wound his arm around her waist. "Okay, then. I'm sorry I stole your first kiss. But admit it! It was amazing, right?"

Sakura had to laugh, which had always made Syaoran smile. "Well, then…even though this is like, _so _cliché…I guess we're together now…right?"

Syaoran had been about to nod when he changed his mind. "No," he said sarcastically. Then he smiled. "Yes, cherry. You're mine now, and I'm yours."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_Soooo….whatcha thinkin'? Haha, hope this one was nice – I haven't written a friendly, humorous, light-hearted fanfic yet, I think. It's always been angst and stuffs. But _don't worry. _If you like that sorta stuff, there's __**plenty **__more on the way. All _you _have to do is be patient :)_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura (sadly)._


	2. Three Fatal Questions

**2. Three Fatal Questions**

_**A/N**_**: **_This is the second chapter of Sakura and Syaoran's relationship in which Sakura is starting to become a little unsure about dating her best friend and the most wanted boy in school. Read on and see how she decides!_

_**Rating: **__K+ _

_**Genre: **__Romance_

* * *

><p>Sakura was beginning to feel unsure about dating her best friend and the most wanted on the girls' hottie list. The more jealous ones had even started to invent nasty rumours about her and her boyfriend, on one occasion even going so far to get them called into the principal's office for an explanation.<p>

And she wasn't sure whether Syaoran was going to end the relationship because of it. While she was pretty sure he wouldn't even think of it, anything could happen. Sitting under the same tree where they first became a couple, Sakura sat with Syaoran's head on her shoulder.

He could sense something was on her mind that day. Slowly, he lifted his head to look at her. "Sweetheart, you okay?"

Instead of answering directly, Sakura asked him, "Syao…can I ask you something?"

"Anything, dear."

Sakura took a deep breath; she'd been planning this for a while. It would determine whether she should break up with him for their own good or not. "But your questions have to be completely honest, understood?"

"Of course."

"Okay, umm….do you think I'm pretty?" Actually, this question was just to see what he thought of her; the next two were the more important.

"No."

Sakura swallowed; she hadn't expected something so blunt. Recovering fast enough so he wouldn't really notice anything, she asked her second question, her voice shaky. "And…umm…if I leave you…I mean, would you cry if…if I leave you?"

"No."

Sakura shuddered; she never knew there was such a harsh side to her boyfriend. Controlling the tears threatening to fall from her eyes and the shake of her voice, she asked her final question. "And…if we get married and l-live together…would you want to?"

"No."

Abruptly, she stood up. And the scary thing was that there had been no expression in his voice or his eyes when he answered her questions. "Then it's over, Syaoran-kun. I…I hope you don't get into as much trouble with your next girlfriend as you did with me."

She was about to walk off when Syaoran took hold of her wrist. "Sakura," he said gently, pulling her back down with him. "Where are you going?"

"Away. Somewhere. I don't know. I don't really care," Sakura sniffed. As much as she knew she should be going away from him, she really wanted to sit next to him too. He folded her into his arms and neatly deposited her on his lap.

"Now, tell me," he said. "What did I say wrong? You told me to answer truthfully, right? Well, I did."

Sakura sniffed again. "Well, yea but I didn't expect you to be so emotionless when you said it. You know, I was asking you those questions to determine whether I should break up with you or not. Because…I was getting you in trouble and I didn't want that. And…well…" she stopped in mid-sentence, not entirely willing to continue.

"And…?" Syaoran prompted.

"And…I was scared you were going to break up with me," she said in a small voice.

"Sakura!" Syaoran said, generally surprised. "Why would you think that? You know me. And I don't mind getting into trouble because it's worth it. Everything's worth it to be with you."

Sakura sniffed again.

Syaoran sighed, he drew her closer. "You want to know the real answers to your questions?"

The girl on his lap sniffed, expecting the worst. "Okay."

"I don't think you're pretty, I think you're beautiful, on the inside and out and that's one of the reason I just _love _you, not like you. And if you leave me, I don't know what I'd do to myself; sure as hell, I'll be crying but I'd die as well without you in my life," Syaoran confessed, enjoying the light returning to Sakura's eyes.

"And what about the third?" she asked carefully.

"I wouldn't just want to live _with _you, Saks. I want to live _for _you," he said finally, in the sweetest voice ever.

And Sakura realized that it would be the biggest mistake of her life to end this relationship with him. She needed him…because she loved him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_Couldn't be more cliché, I know, but it's cute, right? The dreaded three questions every guy faces :P okay, maybe not every guy._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own CCS._


	3. I Need You

**3. I Need You**

_**A/N: **__Syaoran and Sakura have been dating for a while now, and as Sakura nears the annual end-of-year exam and Syaoran his highly dreaded graduation exams, things get intense. Both get more frustrated and it leads to very drastic situations. _

_**Rating: **__T (language)_

_**Genre: **__Romance_

* * *

><p>Syaoran waited for Sakura, as usual, near the side entrance of the school, where her car pool waited for her. It hadn't been a very good day; he had forgotten to finish the previous day's homework, got called to the principal's office because of a rumour that one of his many fan-girls made up, yelled at by a few different teachers for asking perfectly sensible questions and he hadn't seen his girlfriend the <em>entire <em>day. He missed her a lot and regretted not going to find her instead of feeling sorry for himself and wandering around the school without her by his side.

At last, Sakura came down the staircase, looking exhausted and extremely pissed off. Other students were pushing her around to get to their cars to be in time for their favourite TV shows and she looked just short of exploding. Her day hadn't been very successful either – she got called into the principal's office because of a fight she was involved in with a few guys who kept messing with her, missed her recess and lunch thanks to her teacher who wanted her to plan an end-of-year play with him and felt extremely guilty for not telling her boyfriend where she was going; knowing him, he would've gone wandering the school feeling sorry for himself. On top of everything else, she had just gotten her monthly period.

When she finally reached her boyfriend, she smiled tiredly, and a little more happiness entered her eyes. "Syaoran," she said, sounding fatigued but happy at the same time. "I'm sorry I'm late; got held back to clean the white board." She made a face, and Syaoran smiled. The grimace disappeared from her face and suddenly she didn't want to meet his eyes. "Baby, I'm sorry about today; I didn't spend time with you and I didn't tell you where I was going during recess and lunch."

A car horn interrupted her sentence and she turned to look in its direction. Tomoyo's mom – her car pool – was telling her to hurry up. Sakura turned back to Syaoran. "Look, I'm really sorry, but I promise I'll explain everything later. Just give me a call, would you?"

Syaoran nodded, and that was when she realized that he was not his usual open self. "Syao…you okay?" she asked, worried.

He simply nodded and managed a small smile. "It's a long story, cherry," he said quietly, calling her his pet name for her – one of them. "I'll tell you later, alright?"

"No, tell me!" she persisted, getting impatient. Another honk from the car sounded.

"No," he said firmly, then lowered his volume. "You should go, Saks. I…"

Before she could finish, Sakura's eyes darkened and she said quietly, "Fine, then. Chase me away. I'll talk to you later, then…" She turned away.

Unfortunately, Syaoran heard her. "Sakura, I'm not trying to chase you away, I…" His anger rose. "Fine then! GO! I don't need you."

Sakura's eyes snapped open and she stopped. _No. No, he wouldn't have. He _couldn't _have! _She looked over her shoulder and saw that he was focused on something outside, instead of watching her as she walked to the car like he usually did. Tears filled her eyes; it confirmed it. He didn't need her.

As she dumped her bag into the boot of the car and climbed into the front seat, she burst into tears.

But not before Syaoran saw it. And the only thought in his mind was: _shit._

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT! _he thought, furious for letting himself say that. He pulled out his phone to give her a call when he realized he had no credit. He swore inwardly again and was about to toss the phone over the railing into the drain below him when he saw his best friend/cousin, Eriol. Dark-haired, dark-eyed Eriol was one of the few competitions when it came to getting girls. When Syaoran had gotten Sakura, he didn't need to compete anymore because he had the girl he loved; a girl whose heart he had just broken.

"Eriol!" he called out, pocketing his phone. _Please let your phone have credit, please let it have credit enough to call her, _he thought desperatedly. "Eriol, do you have your phone with you?"

"Erm, yeah…" he answered, confused. He brought it out – the latest iPhone 4S – and handed it to Syaoran. He took it from him, unlocked it with the code Eriol didn't know he had and dialled Sakura's number from memory. _Pick up, pick up… Angel, pick up, please…_

It rang for infuriatingly long until finally a shaky female voice said, "Eriol?" followed by a humourless laugh. "You sure now how to call at the right time…" It was shaky and sad, and it was evident that she was still crying.

"Sakura!" Syaoran said, clearly happy. "Sakura, listen, I didn't mean that…"

He wasn't allowed to finish his sentence when she hung up on him. "Sakura?" he tried again, pleadingly. Taking a deep breath and willing himself not to break down crying, he redialled her number again – several times – until he gave up and swore loudly, "FUCK!" and nearly flung the two-week-old phone across the room when he remembered that it wasn't his. As calmly as possible, he handed the phone back to Eriol, who looked even more confused than before.

As soon as the phone left his hands, he slumped to the floor, tears streaming down his face. "Sakura," he said softly, running his fingers through his hair and grasping it, like he wanted to pull it out.

Eriol knelt down beside him. "Wanna let it all out?"

"I…I said something to Sakura I didn't mean, and now she won't answer my calls. I haven't seen her the whole day and now she won't talk to me…she won't talk to me…" he kept muttering, crying. "Eriol, what if something happens to her and the last thing I told her was that I didn't need her?"

Eriol opened his mouth to answer but Syaoran pressed on.

"Do you know why I'm always spending time with her? Because it's my last year and I don't know how often I can visit next year. I'm also scared, because if something happens to her, I don't want our last memory to be hurtful or sad, that's why I try to make the best of every second I have with her. I failed today; I should've gone looking for her during recess and lunch instead of looking sorry for myself. I'm such a JERK!"

The pain was too much, just too much to bear. He loved Sakura more than anything on this earth and couldn't bear to be away from her for so long. Now if she was involved in an accident and he wouldn't be able to see her in time before she moves on, the last thing she would have heard him say was that he didn't need her when in fact, he needed her in his life every day.

Abruptly Eriol's phone started vibrating in his hand, playing the starting of 'Say You Like Me' by We The Kings, almost causing him to drop it. It was his personalized ringtone for his pretty girlfriend, Tomoyo. On his screen it even showed her posing in a brand new purple dress she designed. He hit the Answer button. "Tomoyo?"

Syaoran, who had his face buried in his hands, didn't see Eriol's face change, nor the words being said over the phone by Tomoyo, who was talking frantically and in a high pitched voice, making it clear than she was panicking.

"_Eriol? Eriol! It's Sakura! We got into a hit-and-run accident and Sakura's down! She's at the hospital just opposite the mall, please get down here! She's out, and I'm not sure how long she's gonna last. Tell Syaoran, and please hurry!"_

She hung up, and Eriol slowly lowered the phone. "Syaoran!" Eriol shook him unceremoniously by the shoulders, not caring whether he was still crying or not. "Syaoran. Syaoran, Sakura got involved in an accident. I'm not sure how bad it is but…"

The rest was lost into Syaoran's shout of horror. He stood up and just ran, not caring about Eriol shouting after him, not a care what happened to the people around him – he just needed to get to Sakura. The mall was at least fifteen minutes away from the school but he held track records for the school sports. However, it was nothing compared to how fast he ran now; he practicall flew down the streets. He took the road, and was grateful it was jammed up, allowing him to weave through traffic.

As he pulled into the hospital compound, he raced up the steps and stopped at the reception counter. "Sakura Kinomoto," he panted urgently. The receptionist in the neat uniform shot him a weird look before saying, "Ward 174, floor 3."

In his haste, he didn't say thank you. Immediately he rushed off to the ward, dodging and weaving through patients, nurses and doctors. He had actually run past the ward in his haste. As he backtracked, his heart started beating faster. _Please don't go, cherry. Please don't leave me, _he thought, silently pleading.

The door he stopped in front of had not been painted in at least a few months, and the golden numbers were chipped and faded to reveal the rusty brown underneath. Taking a deep breath, he knocked, and opened the door…and gasped.

His sweetheart was lying with her right leg in a cast, and her forehead bandaged. Her arms were covered in bright red scars and welts, no doubt from broken shards of glass. One eye was bruised, and as she raised her head slowly and painfully to look at him, he saw two short scratches dangerously close to her eye.

"What happened?" he asked, horrified.

Tomoyo, who was sitting next to Sakura on a stool, answered angrily, "An idiot motorcyclist, that's what. God, I hope he suffers!" She had escaped most of it, since she had chosen to sit in the back seat that afternoon to surf the Net on her laptop.

Syaoran looked at Tomoyo. "Is your mother okay?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. The motorcyclist was on Sakura's side, so she got the brunt of it." Then she realized that she was probably keeping them from being alone. "I'll, um…go wait for Eriol."

And she left.

Sakura and Syaoran sat staring at each other for a few moments of awkward silence, he in his messy, untucked school uniform; her with one leg in a cast and scarred arms. "Sakura," he managed finally.

Sakura glared at him.

"Sakura, I…Baby, I'm sorry," he said finally. "I'm sorry I told you that I didn't need you, when I did, I need you in my life so I can continue living...I need you because I love you. I try to make the best of every second I can be with you every day because if something happens to either one of us, I don't want the last moment we spend together to be hurtful or sad; but I failed you today. Instead of going to look for you, I wandered the school looking sorry for myself. And I'm sorry. Please forgive me; anger made me say things I would never say to you and I'm really sorry."

He knelt beside her bed and looked her in the eye. "Sakura, I love you. Believe me. Please." He tilted her chin upwards to meet her lips and kissed her deeply. He didn't want to let go of her, not this time. When he realized that she had heard him, he should've run after her immediately. But at the moment, her hands were driving him crazy, so he couldn't pay attention to anything else.

Neither of them heard the door open. "Dear God, do you mind?" a male voice said.

Syaoran reluctantly pulled away from her and turned to face Eriol.

"Good news, Saks. You're not gonna die," Eriol said simple, parking his butt down on the chair facing Sakura.

Sakura met Syaoran's eyes again, and a small smile tugged their lips. Sakura tugged her boyfriend's tie, placed a hand behind his neck and pressed his lips to hers…

…ignoring the groans and 'ugh's of Eriol and his girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_So…what did you think? :) review, yeah! Thanks to those who reviewed, especially _James Birdsong, _who reviews on quite a few of my stories. Thanks a lot, James!  
>Coming up next: <em>Please Stay_, where Syaoran gets a job and asks Sakura to move in with him. However, with the way he's acting, she might very well just leave._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. Just this story :) _


	4. Please Stay

**4. Please Stay**

_**A/N: **__This chapter is about Syaoran's behaviour toward Sakura after he gets a job and asks Sakura to move in with him that very well makes her want to leave. Another mushy-mushy one, just to let ya know, so for those people who don't like mushy-mushy stuff, be warned! :P but DO read! :)_

_**Rating: **__K+ (This one's not too bad, just mushy :P)_

_**Genre: **__Romance/Hurt/Comfort_

* * *

><p>Syaoran stood outside the plain oak door of his house and jiggled the metal doorknob again and again, which for some reason, was locked. He checked his watch: 9:30 at night. Well, he was earlier than usual, much earlier in fact. The door was usually unlocked even if he came back at 3 in the morning. He dug his hand in the pocket of his black sports jacket and felt around, looking for a bunch of keys. His ring finger scratched against something and he felt a stab of pain. He grimaced – he found them.<p>

Pushing the stubborn key into the lock, he found himself thinking, _thanks goodness I got into the habit of bringing around a set of keys. But then again, the only reason I did was because Sakura kept pushing me to do it. _Another thought struck him. Sakura usually opened the door for him. Where was she now? A stab of worry hit him; had something happened to her?

Finally he heard the click in the lock and he rushed into the house, nearly taking the door with him. He wrenched the key out, and looked around for his beloved. A small, curled up figure on their cream-coloured couch caught his eye and he breathed a sigh of relief; she was alright. But something was not right. She was shivering when it was a hot night, and she wore clothes fit for going out, not her usual loose, baggy home clothes.

He shrugged out of his jacket, took off his black tie and undid the top button of his white shirt. Walking slowly so he wouldn't wake her, he knelt beside her, and had to suppress a gasp. Her bright green eyes were closed and her auburn hair pushed back, but he could clearly see the red rim around her eyes and the tear-streaked face that told him she'd been crying uncontrollably.

"Sakura?" he said softly, stroking her cheek. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, and beautiful eyes stared at him.

"Syaoran?" she murmured. Her eyes suddenly snapped open. "Li-kun! You're…you're home early," she said, genuinely surprised.

"Well, yeah, I didn't have much to do today," he answered. _Li-kun? _he thought, confused. _Since when has she called me that? _"Baby, why are you crying?"

Sakura sat up and tucked her hair behind her ears. Suddenly, she didn't want to meet his eyes. "It's nothing…"

"No, tell me," he persisted, sincerely worried about his girlfriend.

Sakura shook her head and walked to the door. It was only then that Syaoran noticed the two fuchsia-coloured luggage bags by the entrance. Slowly he stood up. "Sakura…what's with the bags?" he asked carefully as she stuffed her purse and sunglasses into her slingbag.

"I…I'm leaving, Li-kun…" Sakura said softly, looking everywhere else but him. "I'm leaving this house…and I'm leaving you." Saying those words, it broke her heart, but she just couldn't take it anymore. Five months of this was enough.

For Syaoran, those few simple words shattered his world and crushed her heart. "W-what?" he managed to croak. She backed against the door and he stepped as close as she would allow him to.

Sakura willed herself not to cry. "I…I can't take this anymore, Syao…Li-kun. It's too much; five months of being ignored and avoided is enough. You're the one who convinced me to move in with you, saying that it would be great if we could live together, sweet heaven to wake up next to me each morning and paradise to be with me every second of the day, but no – ever since I moved here, it's been the complete opposite! It's like you've been taking advantage of me, because I'm right here. Every day, you go out early and come back late at night, and I never see you anymore. The few times I do are when you wake up late and I'm already awake; I have to watch you rush out of the house without even saying goodbye. I know you're busy, but it doesn't even take a minute to smile at me, or to ask if I'm okay. I'm tired of waiting for a sign that you still love me, but you can't even manage that, let alone 'I love you'."

Syaoran stared. He knew that lately he'd been a complete jerk and he hadn't been treating like she deserved but he never knew that she had been so affected by it. He always thought she was happy and content, but…he couldn't have been more wrong. Now that he was thinking about it, he realized he was being stupid; he knew how sensitive she was, after what had happened with the three previous guys before him.

Sakura placed her hands on either side of her arms. Her eyes were puffy and getting redder as she held back her tears. "I know I said I'd always wait for you, but as I waited I realized I was probably a bore to you – that's why you were never around. I'm leaving now because I know you'd be happier with someone else, someone who isn't so dedicated to you, someone who isn't as needy as I am." She looked up to gaze into his gorgeous amber eyes. "Someone who doesn't love you as much as I do." She looked down at the gold ring on her ring finger. He had given it to her for their 5th anniversary last year; the beautifully made ring had a circling waves etched onto it, creating and almost Celtic-like pattern.

Sniffing, she slowly pulled off the ring as Syaoran watched in horror. A tear rolled down from her cheek to splash onto the ring; she hurriedly wiped it off and looked up at him again, tears running down her beautiful face. She took a step closer to him, took his hand and placed the ring in the middle of his palm before curling his fingers back. She sniffed and reluctantly released his hand, well aware that this might be the last time she held it. "I hope you find that girl, Li-kun, and I hope you're happy with her. She'll…she'll be the one for you." She took a final step back and turned, her hand resting on the doorknob.

Before she turned it, she glanced over her shoulder, enough to look into his eyes. "I love you, Syaoran," she whispered, and blinked. Her tear fell onto her sleeve. She looked back at the door and turned the knob, swinging the door open.

Syaoran's mind was screaming at him to do something before she stepped out. Bad enough he'd been a jerk, but she had been crying night and day because of him. Seeing her cry now…it was more than he could bear. Two small steps brought him to her, and he enveloped her small frame into his arms.

Her entire body tensed up and she gasped. Syaoran wound his arms around her tightly. She truly believed he didn't love her, and it was his fault. He made her suffer, he broke her heart, he abandoned her and he made her cry…Dammit!

Holding onto her with one arm, he stroked her hair with another. "Sakura, I'm so sorry. I should've realized how much you were affected earlier than this. I never knew, I swear, but now, come to think of it, I should've known, because I know how sensitive you are. If you had told me earlier, I would've done something. Why didn't you say anything?" he wondered aloud, resting his cheek on her head. "You could've left a note…"

"The note would've taken long to read; you can't manage time to smile," Sakura sniffed.

"A call?" Syaoran suggested.

"Would you have picked up? Or called back?" Sakura asked quietly.

Syaoran blinked, then sighed. "You're right…I've been a real jerk recently, and I have been taking advantage of you, I know, but I love you. I know it's hard for you to believe, but I really do. You mean everything to me, and I know that without you, my life would never be the same again. Please don't go, please stay, give me a chance to prove how much I really care about you. There could never be anyone else, because you're the one true love of my life, and I just _cannot _let you go. Sweetheart…please stay…" he pleaded.

"Could you promise you'd be around?" she asked softly, turning to face him. She touched his lip tentatively with her finger. He caught her hand and nuzzled it. He fixed the ring in his palm back onto her ring finger.

"No…I can't," he said regretfully. Seeing her expression change, he pressed on quickly. "But I can promise I'll be there when you need me. I'll take the time to tell you how much I love you every day and make sure you're okay. I promise," he added gently, looking into her eyes.

They were swimming with tears, but with the small trace of a smile, she nodded. "Of course I'll stay…Syaoran," she added, the smile widening. She fixed the ring properly on her finger and smiled back at her fiancé, and closed the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_Just to let you know, when I say 5__th__ anniversary, I mean they've been together for five years; they're not married yet. See the word 'fiancé' at the end? :) Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
>Last chapter: the wedding!<em>

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura._


	5. The Wedding!

**5. The Wedding!**

_**A/N: **__Yes, the last chapter! :) and it's the wedding chapter! :D okay, a little bit is based on Taylor Swift's Speak Now, but with a special twist at the end! So as this is the last chapter, I just wanna thank everyone who reviewed on the past four chapters, and for y'all who'll review on this one – if any – thanks a mil too! _

_**Rating: **__T_

_**Genre: **__Romance/Humour_

* * *

><p>A ruby-eyed teenager with pitch-black hair enviously eyed the bride striding gracefully down the carpet; she was just gorgeous. Her shoulder length auburn hair was tied back in a tight bun in such a way that a few locks hung down by either side of her face. There was no much make up on her face, not like she needed any; just a touch of baby pink lip gloss, some light eyeshadow and powder. Her wedding dress was, if possible, as equally eye-catching. It was sleeveless, and it comfortingly hugged the upper body right up till the slim white belt around her waist; from there, it flowed down to reach the floor. There was no train behind her, as the bride thought it impractical. A veil hung over her face until her chest from the white chopsticks holding it in place in her bun.<p>

The bride was Sakura Kinomoto, and she was the luckiest girl in the world.

The ruby-eyed teen turned to look at the man waiting for her at the altar, looking even more handsome in his black tux and black tie. His had dazzling amber eyes and chocolate-coloured locks she just loved to play with. Or _had _been able to when she was flirting; but that was before he confessed his undying and long-time love for Sakura.

The equally lucky bridegroom was Syaoran Li.

The jealous bystander in the crowd clenched her fist. Today, she would tell Syaoran she loved him. And she just knew that he loved her too, even though he spent all his time with her…and kissed her like nobody's business…and couldn't stop thinking about her…he _had _smiled at her once…

As the music abruptly stopped, she snapped out of her fantasy which she didn't realize that she had made up. She watched – jealousy rising – as Syaoran took his bride's hand.

As the vows were exchanged, she thought back to when she had first met Syaoran Li.

_ It had been a normal day, nothing surprising or exciting. She had bumped into him and dropped all her books. When he was helping her pick them up, their hands brushed against each other and they had locked eyes for a single second. For Syaoran, it had been the worst day of his life – he had just met the spoiled rich brat of Tomoeda High, whose mother was on the school board of counsel. But for Mei Lin, it had been the best moment of her life. _

_ She couldn't stop thinking about it. Every day, she stalked him and clung onto him, quite oblivious to the grimaces on his face. She threw tantrums when he didn't talk to her, and made sure he went nowhere without her notice. Thank god for Syaoran that they had completely different timetables._

"Do you, Syaoran Li, take Sakura Kinomoto to be your awful wedded wife?"

The priest's voice broke through her thoughts – and so did the smattering of giggles running through the crowd.

Syaoran leaned forward to whisper at the priest. "It's _lawful._"

The old priest squinted at the words with a soft 'ah'. "Do you, Syaoran Li, take Sakura Kinomoto to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do," he said, a wide smile on his face.

"And do you, Sakura Kinomoto, take Syaoran Li to be your awful…err, sorry…_lawful _wedded husband?"

"I do," Sakura replied, returning Syaoran's amazing smile.

"If there is any who object, speak now or forever hold your peace," the priest declared to the silent church.

_Well…it's now or never, _Mei Lin thought. "I object," she said loudly. Horrified looks from everyone in the room, but she was only looking at Syaoran. She did, however, notice Sakura's relatives staring at her, waiting for her to continue. She glared at them; how she hated the pastel colours they were wearing.

"Syaoran!" she squealed suddenly. "Syaoran, you know, I have always loved you. And you love me too, right? I mean, yeah, you spend all your time with _her_…and kiss _her_ like nobody's business…and couldn't stop thinking about _her_…" she went on and on and on, making everybody annoyed. "You love me, Syao," she said finally, in a sugar-coated voice.

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Mei Lin, we've been through this before. I _don't _love you. I love Sakura," he said, smiling in her direction. In one swift movement, he pulled her by the waist and lifted her veil with another. Sakura giggled and was smiling when he kissed her full on the lips.

"Well, then, I now pronounce you husband and wife," said the priest, eyes wide.

While the rest of the crowd were clapping and cheering, Mei Lin wasn't taking it so well. "No!" she practically shrieked. "No, it's supposed to be _me _you're marrying! I did everything right from Speak Now, I know I did! This was supposed to work!"

She was shrieking about everything so loud until Syaoran's sisters rounded on her and pulled her out of the church. Sakura and Syaoran watched this and laughed until their stomachs hurt. Before Sakura could take a step down the altar, Syaoran was carrying her, bridal-style, out of the church entrance.

"Mrs. Li," he said, grinning at her. "Finally."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_YAY! So what did you think of the final chapter? :) Mei Lin was tossed into the next taxi and paid to drive her back to her house, just to let you know. And no offense meant to Taylor Swift, or her song, Speak Now, cuz they're both awesome, make no mistake! Well, once again, thank you to my reviewers, I hope you enjoyed this series of one-shots. See ya next time!_

**Disclaimer: **_Whoo, last time I'm saying this for this story! I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, so there! :D (or Taylor Swift's Speak Now)_

_See y'all next time! :D_


	6. Amber Li

**6. Amber Li**

_**A/N**: One last chapter! Last minute decision with a bit of tweaking, thanks to one of the reviewers (: thanks, Angela_!

_**Rating**: K+_

_**Genre**: Humour_

* * *

><p>A loud scream echoed through the hallways of the hospital.<p>

In a room on the top floor, Sakura clutched one side of the bedrail, her knuckles white. her other hand was clamped tightly on her husband's hand, who was trying not to show how much pain he was in. Earlier he had grunted, "I'm in pain," when his wife had a bad contraction. She had let go of his hand and grabbed his shirt instead, yelling, "YOU'RE in PAIN?" He learned the hard way to keep his mouth shut.

The nurse attending to Sakura was facing her. "Breath, just breathe..." she kept saying, though it wasn't like her patient was listening.

"Syaoran..." Sakura whimpered. He knelt beside her and said softly, "You'll get through this, dear, don't worry."

"That's not what I was going to say," she managed weakly with an even weaker chuckle. "I was going to say, if we ever get through this, I'm going to kill you."

Syaoran was about to retort when she screamed again. "It's coming...!"

"Okay, I need you to push..." the nurse coaxed. "Don't waste your energy on screaming too much..." Whatever else she said was lost in Sakura's grunts and yells until she lost her patience. "DAMMIT, WOMAN, SHUT UP AND PUSH!" she yelled.

Both Sakura and Syaoran immediately looked up at her in shock. It was pin drop silence. That is, until Sakura started screaming again. "Syaoran..."

He stayed by her side, all the while thinking, it'll be a miracle if I can use my right hand again.

Finally, after much noise and a lot of coaxing, the nurse breathed a sigh of relief. "There," she said softly. "It's over."

Sakura mustered all the energy she had left to lift her head and take the white bundle from the woman's arms. Deposited neatly in the blanket was a baby girl, still covered and blotched with blood, and yet the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. "Syaoran..." she whispered. "Syaoran, she's beautiful."

Syaoran, who had been quietly nursing his hand, walked to his wife's side and whistled. "Yes, she is. You going to name her before you kill me or what?" he asked sarcastically.

To his surprise, she pulled him gently to her lips and kissed him. "You know I'd never do that," she said, smiling before looking down at the small creature in her arms. The baby blinked and began to rub her eyes gently with closed fists. When she opened them again, they were a bright golden-brown. "Amber," Sakura said softly. "Amber Li."

Syaoran put an arm around his wife's shoulder and gently caressed his new baby's cheek. "Amber Li it is."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I do not own CCS._

_**A/N**: Someone convicned me to do this, and I'll be honest with you, I'm glad I did :D thanks for all your support, readers!_


End file.
